themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Darkspella
"At Last The Sword Of Earth's Nature The Sword Will Summon The Earth Dragon, Gave It To Me So I Could Destroy Whole Nature Realm" Darkspella is the most Evilful Mistress in Darkness civilization and as also Darkspella have her power over Darkness and the Undead and also She's was the Mother of Sue and Emily Darkbanner also Darkspella don't like the girls to tell everyone about her plans and also Darkspella was very bad mother to her daughters and also She's was the Wife of Dark Hydra Darkspella Profile Name: Darkspella "Ulpherion" Darkbanner Planet: Kaijudoa Attribute: Darkness Army Civilization: Darkness Race: Human Clans: Darkness Family Dark Hydra ( Husband ) Sue Darkbanner and Emily Darkbanner ( Daughters ) Death Six Darkbanner and Stealing Darkbanner ( Son ) Junkatz and Razorkinder ( Pets ) Danae Ulpherion ( Mother ) Cobalt Ulpherion ( Father ) Fireasha, Lighta, Foresta, Zeroa, Necrospella and Waterfalla ( Sisters ) Azoriusa ( Half-Sister ) Fire King ( Grandfather ) Light King ( Grandmother ) Riquet, Danjuro, Ballom, Greatest Great, Hellrush Max and Tornado Shiva ( Brothers-In-Laws ) King Orin of Darkness ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Mera of Darkness ( Mother-In-Law ) Andromeda Lightmorning ( Aunt ) Mannie, Foreman, Travis, Lightning Kid and Wyvern ( Nephews ) Sasha, Penny, Gett, Jelly, Artemis and Mighta ( Nieces ) Personally Unmotherful Angry Mean Evil Creature Necrodragon Galbazeek Dark Lucifer, Demonic Eyed Gunman Globface, Unearther of Graves Gigamente Gigakail Klujadras Fuuma Aogrun ( only while using the Sickle of Death Meaningness ) Wabing Argors Aqua Screw Aqua Guard Aqua Shooter Terradragon Garza Magdran ( only while using the Sword of Earth's Nature ) Chulal Reis, Black Tie of Heaven Descent Screwhead Lizard Burnwisp Lizard Solid Horn Unnamed Fire Dragon ( only while using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm ) Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon ( only while using the Heart of Light ) Unnamed Nature Dragon ( only while using the Shield of Unity ) Unnamed Darkness Dragon ( only while using the Cloak of Dark Illusion ) Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon ( only while using the Helm of Ultimate Technology ) Horned Mutant Balmantis Worm, Parasite of Death Necrodragon Ballas Lance Episode Appearance Rival With Her Sisters During the time Darkspella was replace as the Darkness Mistress. Lighta made good ally to Waterfalla, Fireasha, Necrospella, Foresta and Zeroa and as also even made not ally with Darkspella She knew Riquet and the Brothers has made the five Civilizations Stones that has hidden anywhere in around Planet Earth, and also Darkspella know her Sister's True Power that can create Kaijudoa more peaceful and that Darkspella made it all wrong to made that unpeace and also Darkspella knew the past that her Little Sister Necrospella was being born to the Family, Darkspella formally just angered her Parents and the Sisters for Necrospella about to be born to the Family But also Necrospella was grown up, Lighta asked Necrospella to join the Sisters of the Five Civilizations and also Darkspella formally just left the room with her hated heart on Lighta for replacing her own Sister, and During Light-Darkness War, Darkspella try to steal the Golden Tech that was been used by the Light civilizations and formally Lighta stopped her from stealing it from the Light civilizations and also Darkspella formally duel Lighta with her Darkness creature, and also in the Light Realm, Darkspella shot her own mother to the ground in right front of Lighta, Sasha, Mannie, Riquet, Manny, Cobalt, Mighta and Beracules Necrospella replaced Darkspella as the Darkness Mistress In The Past, Darkspella was very mad and was replaced by her sister Lighta the Light Mistress, and Lighta gave Necrospella the title as the Darkness Mistress and as also Darkspella has hateful heart on her family, She was not nice to her daughters, and Darkspella has attacked the Nature Realm, and Lighta was been ally with with her Sister the Nature Mistress and even also Darkspella try to anger out of her Sisters for replacing her as the Darkness Mistress and She try to be Gloom and Angry, and as even also Darkspella try to overthrow Necrospella as the Darkness Mistress, and the She treated the Death Puppets in the failing way. But and also Darkspella was be replaced by Lighta before they shared races with Earth Darkspella's New Pet Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Darkspella vs. Manny Darkspella Gauntlet Profile Legions of Darkness Army Chase Young ( Duelist ) Morganthe Widowkeeper ( Wizard ) Ivan Soulsinger ( Wizard ) Puppetmon ( Toy ) Medea ( Duelist ) Athena Garcia ( Duelist ) Pirateman ( Captain ) Yeva Spiderkeeper ( Wizard ) Dr. Haireye ( Scientist ) Lilithmon ( Head Officer ) Tactimon ( Head Officer ) Empress Megaria ( Collector ) Blastmon ( Head Officer ) Dorbickmon ( General ) Olegmon ( General ) Splashmon ( General ) Zamielmon ( General ) NeoVamdemon ( General ) Gravimon ( General ) Death Puppets ( Toys ) Sinister General Damudo ( General ) Jack Spicer ( Duelist ) Ravess ( Duelist ) Repton ( Duelist ) Dark Ace ( Duelist ) Master Cyclonis ( Wizard ) Aqua Seneschal ( Strategist ) Trox ( General ) Relationships Waterfalla Fireasha Foresta Necrospella Chase Young Toji Trox Jack Spicer Darkspella have a good relationship with Jack Spicer the former student of Kaijudo School, and as also Darkspella was very understandable to Jack, as also when Jack was fighting the Centurions. She was battling aside with him and also Jack was embarrassed by Wuya about taking the Dynamite that Him and Manny was fighting over it, and also Darkspella feel like an mother to Jack. He was making fun of, Darkspella was very careful and sweetful Mistress to Jack about getting his first Darkness creature that will defeat the mighty worthy Olympian Centurions Wuya Sue Dark Hydra Lighta King Polydectes Darkspella always made contact with King Polydectes to destroy his own people on his Island and as also She sents E.V.O.S. Bombs to King Polydectes and as also Darkspella knew her work quick as She plans. Don Kinoff sent in report that Manny and Beracles are coming to stop her evil plans, and She made contact with him in Greece that the Centurions are coming to Greece to stop them for blowing up the Island and also her E.V.O.S. was blown up by Manny Danae Emily Equipments Darkdojo Staff Trivia *Darkspella knew her Husband was born with the Lightning Element that same Element was been used as Manny was been born using the Lightning Elemental Gallery DARKSPELLADARKNESSMISTRESSFACE2013.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Darkness Clans Category:Villains Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Evil Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Army Category:Darkness Army Wizards Category:Darkness Side Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Evil Forces Category:Mistresses Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Darkness Category:Kaijudoaians Family